Iguales y Distintos
by Moonyta
Summary: Remus reflexiona sobre Sirius y sus sentimientos durante una aburrida hora de Historia de la Magia. Slash


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos (aunque Remus sí y Sirius también )... no soy Rowling... y lo de siempre. Ya se lo sabrán de memoria

Este fic está dedicado a Hermi16, por su cumple (feliz cumpleaños, mujer!!!!! Que grande estás (Tomoe se aparta una lágrima de emoción)) Y no hago esperar más. Empiezo ya...

Iguales y distintos 

By Tomoe KR Lupin

Iguales y distintos. Así eran ellos, pensó, y sonrió al ver como Sirius se entretenía tirándole bolitas de papel a James, que miraba embelesado a Lily Evans, en vez de prestar atención en clases. Como si Sirius hubiese notado su mirada sobre él, se volteó a verlo y le guiñó un ojo, para luego modular exageradamente un 'Te amo', echándose hacia atrás para verlo mejor, lo que hizo que casi cayera de la silla sobre la cual se estaba balanceando. Remus no pudo evitar soltar una risita, sonrojado, pero se apresuró a taparse la boca con ambas manos y miró aprensivamente a todos lados temeroso de que el profesor o alguien se hubiese percatado de lo ocurrido, sin embargo los alumnos estaban en su mayoría demasiado pendientes de sus pensamientos (dormidos incluso) y el profesor Binns seguía con su incesante parloteo sobre una materia que ha nadie le interesaba.

¿Qué lo había llevado a enamorarse de Sirius? Se preguntó a si mismo mirándolo nuevamente y estudiándolo con su mirada dulce. Y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos grises, su cabello negro, hasta los hombros, con esa caída elegante, su mentón firme, su sonrisa, la forma en la que lo miraba o como se sentía cuando estaba con él... y ahí comprendió que no amaba algo de Sirius, sino a Sirius en su totalidad. No era que le gustase solamente una cosa de Black, sino que lo amaba por entero.

No eran parecidos, no, eran absolutamente distintos. Sirius prefería emplear su tiempo libre en gastarle una buena broma a los Slytherins y él leer un libro sobre poesía inglesa medieval o algo sobre Shekspear quizás. Sirius prefería el rock pesado o heavy metal, él amaba la música clásica, aunque de vez en cuando algo de rock no estuviese mal. El animago prefería las cosas saladas (aunque amase el sabor a chocolate de Remus sobre todas las cosas), en cambio, el prefería las cosas dulces. Sirius prefería estar a la moda, Remus; sentirse cómodo. Black alucinaba por el quidditch (algo en lo que coincidía perfectamente con James), él prefería la tierra firme, quizás debido a su condición de licántropo, no lo sabía con certeza. Sirius amaba la luna, Remus la detestaba. Sirius era expresivo y elocuente, el licántropo era reservado y tímido. Sirius era derrochador, él era demasiado sobrio a veces. Uno tenía una sonrisa que derretía, el otro que enternecía. Uno emanaba energía y vida por los ojos, el otro dulzura y calidez. Uno siempre estaba dispuesto a realizar una travesura, el otro a quedarse una tarde ayudando a algún compañero con la tarea...y podía seguir la lista, pero lo cierto es que a pesar de todo Remus no sabía porque si sus gustos diferían tanto, se llevaban tan bien.

Era cierto que se habían ido adaptando, aceptando cosas del otro que lo molestaban y compartiendo gustos que antes no compartían. Remus se había resignado a que a Sirius le gustaba dormir en ropa interior, fuese invierno o verano y Sirius que el licántropo no soportaba que dejasen la ropa tirada en el suelo. Remus había comenzado a creer que el heavy metal no era tan malo y Sirius que de vez en cuando prefería leer Hamlet antes que ir a molestar a Snape. El animago se preocupaba de no dejar los cajones abiertos y Remus se preocupaba de prepararle la tina con la temperatura justo si Sirius se sentía especialmente cansado. Eran distintos y ahí residía su perfecta compenetración. En el poder dar y recibir. Compartir. Y amar al otro con cada una de sus cosas.

Luna y estrella

Lobo y perro

Dorado y plateado

Opuestos, pero complementarios.

Remus se sobresaltó cuando le volteó un avioncito de papel justo en la frente. Se sobó el lugar dañado y tomó el avión con el ceño fruncido... y lo abrió...

'Te amo . Tu perrito' 

Remus rió bajito y miró al animago que le sonreía con inocencia, para luego señalar a James que tenía la cabeza llena de papelitos blancos de los cuales al parecer no se había percatado. Peter entretanto había relevado a Sirius en su labor.

Aunque no eran del todo distintos, pensó sonriendo. Eran diferentes, e iguales y ahí estaba su clave. Ambos sonreían, pero sus sonrisas eran distintas, ambos se amaban, pero su amor era distinto, Sirius era amoroso, protector, posesivo; Remus era dulce, tierno, cálido. Sirius consideraba que expresaba su amor por el licántropo con palabras y caricias; Remus, con detalles. Ambos querían a sus amigos, pero Sirius creía que la manera de animarlos era con bromas y chistes, Remus; con palabras de aliento, abrazos y sonrisas. Sirius creía que cuando alguien llora hay que hacerlo reír; Remus, que hay que acompañarlo en silencio. Pero lo extraño era que pese a todo ellos se comprendían, Sirius no necesitaba que Remus le repitiese cuanto lo amaba, porque siempre notaba los detalles y Remus sabía que si bien Sirius no era bueno con los detalles, trataba de expresarle su amor como sabía, porque No porque alguien no te ame como tu quieres, significa que no te ame con todo su ser.

El timbre sonó y de momentos todo fue inundado por el ruido de sillas y gritos de alegría y comentarios entre otras cosas.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Sirius tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente, para luego soltarla

- Una vez que James despabile – rió por debajo

- De eso me encargo yo – dijo Peter, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al merodeador nombrado

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que estabas... – comenzó Remus

- Babeando por cierta pelirroja que yo conozco – terminó Sirius

-Bueno, no era exactamente lo que iba a decir, pero resume bastante bien la idea general

James los miró mal, pero luego suspiró resignado:

-Son tal para cual...

- Ni lo digas – sonrió Sirius tocándole el trasero al lobito

- ¡SIRIUS!!! – se sonrojó el licántropo mirando para todas partes, pero ellos eran los únicos que quedaban

Y Sirius lo besó, para luego tomarlo de la mano y los cuatro salieron del aula

- No sé ustedes, pero a mi se me antoja un bocado antes de hacer los deberes

- Yo voto por una ida a la cocina

-¡Por pastel de chocolate!!!

-Yo voto por budín de ...

Remus sonrió, mientras miraba a Sirius discutir con James sobre budín de fresa o de vainilla. Y pensó que debía ser cierto eso de que polos opuestos se atraen, porque era imposible que amase a alguien más de lo que amaba a ese loco de Sirius Black

Fin.

Bueno... que puedo decir, no me ha gustado mucho este fic, o sea, la idea me gustaba, pero no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado... --U, aunque es lo que hay no más. Espero muchos reviews () con recomendaciones o comentarios... prefiero nada de cosas desagradables, pero en fin, si es una crítica constructiva, venga.


End file.
